doomlordfandomcom-20200213-history
The Map
After re-conquering the Surface, the rebuilding began, and mapping particular areas became of critical importance. Four competing soul-hucksters offer a significant reward to those who help them to chart a specific sector. Players may choose any of the soul-hucksters, regardless of their horde, but once a huckster is chosen, it cannot be changed. From the moment a soul-huckster hires a player, the player will attempt to map unknown areas during their hunts and duels. If and unknown area is found, a sketch of the area is drawn, and taken to the merchant, who puts together the complete map. Each soul-huckster wants to be the one who makes the most detailed map in 30 days. They reward their minions in ratio with their success. After the 30 days period is over, the competition ends. Registration Registering to the event costs player level * (500 + (registration days passed * 100)) SE. Players may only register before the event begins (a week before it is announced) and may not join a huckster whose most powerful reward is already in your posession. Finding map pieces There is a base chance to find a map piece of 2% (in every action you take), but there are lots of things that modify your chance to find a map piece. *The amount of AP we start on sign up (the more you have, the smaller the chance) *The amount of DP we have on sign up (the more you have, the smaller the chance) *Our AP regeneration (the the greater it is, the smaller the chance) *Our DP regeneration (the the greater it is, the smaller the chance) *The map finding skill (If it is 1/3 of your level, you get +1% chance) *The wand of mapping relic (with this item, you get +0.5% chance) *Relics we received in previous events **If you got a power 3, chance is 80% of normal chance **If you got a power 2, chance is 90% of normal chance **If you got a power 1, chance is 100% of normal chance **If you got a power 3, chance is 110% of normal chance *The amount of other players backing your soul-huckster (the more players, the les chance) Rewards The items you can receive are as follows: *Belt of Specilisation (3/2/1% reduction in the cost of your specialised Attribute) *Necklace of Trade (+30/+20/+10 bonus to your trade- boost past max trade) *Horn of Power (+3/2/1% bonus SE from hunts) *Dagger of Knowledge (3/2/1% reduction in the cost of skills) *Medal of Doom (-1 secs to hunt, +1 to your building skill- boosts past max) If your team finishes first, you receive a power 3 item (3% or +30 trade) If your team finishes second, you receive a power 2 item (2% or +20 trade) If your team finishes third, you receive a power 1 item (1% or +10 trade) If your team finishes last, you receive a power 0 item (Medal of Doom) You must collect at least 10 map pieces to be entitled to your teams top power item. So if you collect 18 pieces, and your team comes third, you get the power 1 item (1% or +10 trade) If you collect the specified amount, and your team comes second, you get the power 3 item (3% or +30 trade) If you collect 5 pieces and your team comes second, you get a power 0 item (Medal of Doom) The rewards take effect immediately, you do not need to equip them. Medal of doom.jpg Goldenhornofpower.jpg Goldenbeltofspecialisation.jpg Silvernecklacebargain.jpg Silverhornofpower.jpg Bronzenecklacebargain.jpg Bronzehornofpower.jpg Bronzebeltofspecialisation.jpg Notes When signing up, the number you see next to the soul-hucksters are an indication of power, not the number of members. The greater the power, the more likely that team is to win, so it's a good indication of which side to back to get the item you want. Category:Events